Come to the dark side, we have cookies
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: AU. Jinx took up Madame Rouge's offer, and now works for the Brotherhood of Evil. What the Brotherhood doesn't know is that she hasn't lost contact with a certain red-headed hero. Oneshot. Flinx.


**In which Molly fails at being witty.**

**So, third upload of the day. I thought that - since the first things I published were Young Justice - that I should upload some Teen Titans. I was going to choose some BBRae, because they are my Teen Titans OTP, but it ended up being Flinx. This is a bit short, but I hope that isn't a problem.**

**Title: Come to the dark side, we have cookies**

**Characters/Pairings: Jinx, Kid Flash, Flinx**

**Summary: AU. Jinx took up Madame Rouge's offer, and now works for the Brotherhood of Evil. What the Brotherhood doesn't know is that she hasn't lost contact with a certain red-headed hero. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Jinx sat on a wooden crate in one of the old warehouses in Jump City, tapping her feet impatiently and twisting some of her pink hair between her fingers. The light reflected on her black and purple dress and her eye, emphasizing the candyfloss pink colour. She sighed, sending small hexes at some crates to pass the time. He should have been there by now – he's always bragging about how fast he is.

She took in her surroundings – pile upon pile of crates, filled with whatever they used this warehouse to store, Jinx didn't really care, some metal beams used to hold the building together, and nothing else of interest. She paused, remembering the time she had had him near a metal beam in a warehouse almost exactly the same as this one. She remembered smirking as the electricity had danced about his figure, illuminating the space around him, and enjoying seeing him in pain. She moved on hurriedly, not really liking that memory.

Sometimes, Jinx wondered if she had made the right decision, by taking up Madame Rouge's offer. She had unofficially accepted to change sides beforehand, to work with the angels. She'd spent a while thinking it over, and it had sounded like the best thing to do. She had been taking a while to adjust, and when she had been approached by the villain, she had turned her back on them without even thinking about it. She had started working for the Brotherhood Of Evil, doing the missions that they gave her while robbing a bank every now and then when she was low on cash.

But he still hadn't given up. He was too stubborn to, Jinx had thought. He met with her a lot, just to talk. The Shadows would kill her if they knew (literally), and Kid Flash would get punished if someone found out (the good guys wouldn't go as far as killing him. Jinx couldn't help but agree slightly with their 'no kill policy'), but they met up anyway. The conversation always started casually, but it would soon turn to 'I wish you hadn't changed your mind' or 'You can do better'. Really, it was beginning to get tedious.

"You should be more alert," A voice came from behind her, making Jinx jump and whip round, glaring at the source. Kid Flash shook his head at her, tutting. "Haven't the Brotherhood Of Evil taught you anything?" With a flash of red and yellow, he was sitting next to her, grinning.

"Well, if I did everything the Brotherhood told me," She replied, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. "You'd _kinda _be dead right now." She watched him tap his chin, considering what she had said. Eventually, he shrugged.

"Valid point." He looked at her properly then, wanting to take in her face. It had been a while since they had last talked, since the Brotherhood have been putting more pressure on her lately. You could tell by looking at her; there were bags under her eyes, her cheeks looked at bit more hollow, and her whole face looked drained and a bit paler. Her eyes still looked full of life, though. "Are you okay? Brotherhood been treating you right?"

Jinx sighed, finding a sudden interest in her hands. "I knew you'd ask that. Its...its been tough recently. They've been getting...suspicious. Sometimes it gets a bit heavy." She turned her head to him, smiling in a way that made him want to smile too. "But it's worth it."

"You sure about that?" He answered, frowning at her. "You know, Jinx, I still think that you-"

"I can do better, yada yada yada." Jinx finished for him, making a mouth with her hand. She shook her head, sighing. "Y'know, every time we talk like this, you always say that. Your always trying to convert me." She laughed quietly, and Kid flash continued to frown at her.

"I only want what's best for you." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't shake it off, not responding to it at all.

"It's really not that bad, life with the Brotherhood." She told him, ignoring his comment. She didn't look away from his face, not wanting to miss his reaction. "You would like it." He simply blinked at her at first, wondering if he had heard right. When he was sure that there was nothing wrong with this hearing, he shook his head at her, sighing.

"Jinx, I know that it's been hard for you, but I-"

"Come to the dark side," She interrupted him, her voice playful. A smirk was present on her face, making her look cheerful and jokey, despite her unhealthy features. "We have cookies." He laughed, relaxing. Her last statement still troubled him, though.

"You know I won't change sides." He told her, his voice careful. "Do I have to tell you again? You don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself." She looked down again, avoiding his gaze.

"And _you _know that _I _won't change sides. Good was never an option for me, remember?" She glanced up at him, but when she saw the sadness on his face, she looked down again. "Why won't you just give up?"

"Maybe because I don't want to." He told her firmly, his grip on her shoulder tightening slightly. She shook it off, frowning at the concrete ground. '_This conversation has gone south quickly.' _She thought, ignoring the fact that she could feel his startlingly blue eyes drilling into her.

"But, what's the point of wasting so much time on me? Why not move on to someone else?" Her voice was strong, and her face was blank, but Kid Flash could tell that she was dreading where this conversation may lead to.

"You think I'm doing this because I need to?" He asked her, disbelieving. "I'm doing this because your worth it. Yes, I could move on, but what would be the point of that? Believe it or not, but I actually enjoy your company." He put his hand on her arm, smiling at her. She looked up at him and their eyes met briefly, before she stood up and coughed. He stood up after her.

"I should go. As I said, the Brotherhood have become quite suspicious lately, I wouldn't put it past them to be following me." She said, smiling at him. "Uh...thanks, I guess."

Kid Flash grinned at her. "Your welcome. You may want me to give up, but that is not happening any time soon." Jinx smirked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Who said I wanted you to give up?"


End file.
